Come Back When You Can
by Ellie C.V
Summary: Set during Esme's newborn year. Esme makes a mistake and starts a terrible misunderstanding.


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters or the song.**

**A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi!

First and foremost I should say I didn't want to publish this. I didn't think it was good enough. But then I showed it to my dear friend Cris.P.C and she did not only encourage me to publish it, she also corrected it (which considering how many mistakes I make is not an easy task at all.) and she made this super cool cover for the story. So I dedicate this story along with all its views, reviews and favorites to the kindest, most patient and most AWESOME person I know. So please read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Come back when you can<strong>

_I've been led on_

_To think that we've been_

_Trying for too long._

_Every time we drift_

_We're forcing what is wrong._

_At last that voice is gone._

_Please take your time_

_But you've got to know that_

_I am taking sight._

_Oh, you look good_

_with your patient face and wandering eye_

_Don't hold this war inside._

_Come back when you can._

_Let go, you'll understand._

_You've done nothing at all to make me love you less._

_So come back when you can._

_You left your home_

_You're so far from_

_Everything you know_

_Your big dream is_

_Crashing down and out your door._

_Wake up and dream once more._

_Come back when you can._

_Let go, you'll understand._

_You've done nothing at all to make me love you less._

_So come back when you can._

_Come back, I'll help you stand._

_Let go and hold my hand._

_If all you wanted was me, I'd give you nothing less._

_So come back when you can_

Esme sighed heavily as she leaned on the window frame and stared to the never changing view of the forest waiting for the familiar sound of car engine that indicated Carlisle's arrival and brought back that strange feeling of nervousness and anticipation in her stomach. He was late and she missed him dearly, especially since she was alone for the first time in a very long time.

It had been almost a year since she had woken up to this new life, ten months and twelve days to be exact. As confusing as the life as a vampire was, she savored every second of it. Her human life had started as a normal life, continued in misery and ended in tragedy. She didn't leave anything worth missing behind, the only two good things in that life were her son, who was cruelly taken away from her; and the angelic doctor and she had both of them in this life. Although she could never feel her precious baby in her arms again anymore, his memory was always alive and clear in her mind and her doctor had become an inseparable part of her existence, which was more than she could had ever dreamed of. For ten years he was in her every dream and now that she couldn't dream any more he was her waking fantasy.

Esme shook her head. _These are the thoughts that make Edward run from his own home_,she thought to herself. He had excused himself earlier saying he needed to clear his head and she was left to spend the last painful hours before Carlisle came home alone with her hopeless daydreams of her handsome savior. She glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. He was late. He was never late. She began to worry.

_Maybe something has happened to him_, she thought.

_Come on, Esme, he is a three hundred-year-old vampire, what could possibly happen to him?_ A voice in her head mocked her worry. _You have driven him away too. Because of you he wants to spend as much time away from home as possible… from Edward. You are taking the kid's father away from him._

_That's not true. Carlisle spends a lot of time with me. He even bought me everything I need for painting once he found out about my obsession with the art. He may not love me as much as I love him but he cares about me._

_Of course he cares about you. He is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He cares about everyone. But how can he love you? Have you completely forgotten who you are? You are a monster with a pathetic past. Carlisle knows that. He pities you and the only reason he spends so much time with is to prevent you from running off and becoming the blood thirsty monster that you are. He is saving innocent people from you. _Esme shook her head trying to get rid of the voices inside her head. The cool autumn wind blew from the window and, without thinking twice, Esme jumped out.

o)O(o

Carlisle parked his car in its usual spot and walked out. From time to time he would touch the black velvet box inside his pocket and felt the joy run through his body like a child waiting for Christmas. Tonight he would tell Esme about his feelings. He would take the burden he carried for ten years off of his chest and in time he would give her the box he purchased today. He was sure she wouldn't reject him. He had no proof, no logical reason, just a reassuring feeling inside his heart. His heart didn't lie to him when it told him Esme Platt is the one ten years ago, it didn't lie to him when it said changing Esme was the right thing to do and Carlisle knew it wasn't lying now. He smiled to himself and entered the house. It was unusually quiet. He waited for Edward or Esme to come and greet him but nothing happened. _Maybe Edward has taken her hunting_. He thought. Esme was a remarkable newborn with remarkable control but she was a newborn nevertheless. She needed to hunt frequently. He went to his study and tried to think of the best way to tell Esme the truth.

An hour passed. It was dark outside and even though vampires' enhanced senses provide a flawless night vision, eating in the dark was not preferable for either Edward or Esme. He picked up a book to distract himself and the nagging voice inside his head that kept saying something was wrong.

Another hour passed. Carlisle was pacing around his study without taking his eyes off the clock. It was half passed ten when he heard the front door open. He rushed downstairs but stopped as soon as he saw it was Edward alone. If there was any color left in his skin he was sure it would drain from his face then and there.

_Where is Esme?_ He asked in his mind since he couldn't find the strength to say it out loud.

"How would I know I was outs-" he stopped suddenly and his eyes grew wide with fear. "She is not in the house?"

The doctor didn't say anything but his jumbled frightened thoughts were the answer Edward needed.

o)O(o

Carlisle and Edward ran through the woods too preoccupied by their thoughts to say anything. Carlisle's mind was a mess. _What if she is hurt? What if a human found out about her? Or worse, what if she left?_

Edward was more concerned with a more possible incident, Esme crossing path with a human and losing control. He knew her enough to know that she would be devastated if she hurts anyone. She would never forgive herself and perhaps she wouldn't forgive him for leaving her all alone when he was supposed to be watching her... but no... Esme was too kind hearted for that, so was Carlisle. They would never blame him but the harder question was, could he forgive himself if an innocent human, and more importantly, Esme, get hurt because of his lack of patience?

With their vampire speed, sense of smell and Edward's power it didn't take a long time to track her down. Her scent was coming from a field at the end of the forest. But there was another powerful scent mixed with hers, the familiar intoxicating scent of human blood.

Esme was crouching on the ground hugging her knees tightly and sobbing hysterically. Not so far from her shaking form laid two bodies, their clothes drenched in blood. A few feet further a tent could be seen.

_They were two unfortunate campers who were at the wrong place at the wrong _time, Carlisle thought. _But they are dead. There is nothing that can be done for them... Esme on the other hand..._

He kneeled on the ground beside her and tried to comfort her with soothing words. She didn't move a bit. It was like she didn't even acknowledge his presence. Carlisle put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her for a hug. In a flash Esme jumped and attacked him. She was already on top of him biting his neck like a predator when Edward pulled her back. it took her a few seconds to come back to her normal self and in those few seconds Edward saw flashes of her human life and how the animal who called himself her husband hurt her, how he would attack her when crouched down hiding her face from him, much like the position she was in when Carlisle touched her. He tried to stop himself from growling at those memories, afraid of scaring Esme even more. Carlisle struggled to get up. Edward knew he was in a great pain because of the venom but he was trying to hide it for Esme's sake. He held his hands up as a sign of surrender and carefully took a step toward Esme's shaking body that was still strongly held by Edward. But she wasn't fighting him, she was staring at Carlisle with a horror he had never seen in her.

"Esme I'm not going to hurt you. But you need to come home with me while Edward takes care of… this." He told her gently.

CPOV

_Let her go. It's ok_, I told Edward in my head. He looked at me skeptically but let her go.

"Esme please come with me. Your thirst is going to get worse if you stay here." I told her. She shook her head with fear and backed away from me. It hurt to see how scared she was… scared of me. I didn't know what I did to scare her like that. Have I not showed her that she can always trust me? That I would never even dream of hurting her? I took a step backward and dropped my hands.

"Edward will take you home." I announced. _I will clean this up. Take care of her._ I told him in my mind. Edward nodded. He took Esme's hand and headed toward home.

I went to take the bodies that were when I smelled it... alcohol... too much alcohol. I shook my head and studied their wounds. They were messy, thanks to Esme's newborn state. They almost looked like cuts instead of bite marks. With all the dried blood and marks that her nails left on their body, it actually looked like an animal attack. So basically if she wanted to kill someone, she killed them the best way possible. I laughed bitterly at my cruel joke. Now all that was left to do was find an animal to blame for the attack. I smelled a bear few miles ahead, and even though I didn't have any appetite, I knew I had to hunt it and make sure to put its tracks in all the right places around the bodies and get rid of its body so no one bothered wondering what had happened.

o)O(o

I had cleaned things up hours ago but I didn't have the courage to go home. I didn't know how to face Esme without frightening her. I wandered through woods aimlessly just thinking about what I had done to terrify her like that. I walked and walked till the sun appeared in sky. I had to go home and get ready for my shift. If I left a little earlier I wouldn't have to face Esme. I decided to do that. It was for the best.

When I got closer to the house I could hear Edward and Esme talking. Between her sobs and shaky breaths I only managed to understand one sentence and that was enough to break me.

"I don't want to see him. I can't."

Well at least she made me sure that avoiding her was the right thing to do. As I got closer I heard her rush upstairs to her room and closing the door. I knew she must have heard me approaching. That was why she left. I sighed and entered the house. Unconsciously I looked at her closed door.

_How is she?_ I asked Edward in my head. "Go see for yourself." he replied.

My eyes fell on her closed door again. "It's not locked" he said.

_No, I won't just barge in her room when I'm clearly not needed nor wanted. I've already scared her enough_, I thought and my mind drifted to Esme attacking me, her words, and when she practically escaped when she heard me.

_She was scared of me, Edward. I saw it in her eyes. It'll be better if I leave her alone._

"She is not... She... Don't do that, Carlisle. Don't be like that. She made a mistake."

_Yes, I know. She made a mistake trusting me and now that she realized that she doesn't want to see me._

"It wasn't you she was afraid of. You know it wasn't."

_I know. It was him. She thought I was him. _

"Then what's wrong with you?" he asked genuinely confused.

_Nothing._ I turned to go to my room when he grabbed my arm and stopped me. He stared at me with a demanding expression on his face.

_You won't understand._

"WHAT?" he yelled impatiently.

"She looked at me and saw him, Edward. She saw him in me. Now if you excuse me I have a job to go to." I told him and ran to my room.

EsPOV

I heard Carlisle leaving the house and burst into sobs again. I cried for losing my child, for losing my humanity, for killing those men, for losing Carlisle. He was angry. I knew he was. I heard him and Edward talking. He didn't speak out loud because he didn't want to hurt me. He was always so caring, always so compassionate. I couldn't hear him but Edward's answers were perfectly clear.

"She is not... She... Don't do that, Carlisle. Don't be like that. She made a mistake."

_She is not a monster. She didn't want to kill them. Don't do this, Carlisle. Don't make her leave. She made a mistake. _

Oh, how wrong you are, Edward. I am a monster. I wanted to kill them. Carlisle has every right to want me to leave. I don't deserve to be anywhere near an angel like him. He is in every way an angel. More than once in more than one way he saved me, he gave me another chance at life, he helped me adjust to it but more importantly he made me feel something that was my only escape, the only thing that kept me alive through that hell with Charles; love. Yet how did I repay that kindness? I broke the only rule he had. I killed two men. They weren't by any definition innocent but they were human. Humans that I murdered in cold blood.

I remember it all. I keep replaying everything in my mind. I was running. I was so wrapped in my thoughts I didn't notice them till I saw them. They were drunk. They were dancing and singing incoherent words around fire. I tried to leave but it was late. They had seen me too. They came close to me, so close that it made me sick.

"Hey babe... you alone?" one of them slurred. I had never encountered a human before but I remembered everything Carlisle told me: "Holding your breath helps with the thirst and I know you might think that a deep breath will calm the animalistic urges but remember that's the most damning mistake." I listened. I held my breath and didn't answer.

"You are too pretty to be here all alone. Do you want company?" I could almost taste their blood in my mouth but I was determined not to let Carlisle down. I still held my breath and shook my head.

"But you see the two of us, me and my friend here, we are quite bored and we love to have company as beautiful and entertaining as you." I turned to leave but one of them grabbed my arm.

"Come on baby. I promise you will enjoy it." that was when I saw red. I lost control and attacked them. I remember every single detail, their struggles, their screams, their muffled crying and begging. I liked it. It felt good not to be the victim for once.

Suddenly the door of my room was opened. I looked up and I saw an angry Edward. I'm sure if he was human his face would be flushed red. Oh, no, he heard me. Now he knows I enjoyed killing those men and he is angry at himself for defending me in front of Carlisle.

"You didn't do anything wrong Esme. Those bastards deserved to die. They were animals," he said sternly.

"And I killed them. That doesn't make me any better than them," I argued.

"You rid the world of two filthy creatures. Do you know how many women and and innocent girls you saved?"

"Who am I to choose their fate?"

"You didn't choose their fate. They did, and trust me, you did them a kindness because if I had found them I would've made them suffer for all their crimes. Don't blame yourself for that. It doesn't matter."

I stared at him with shock. "How can it not matter? Two people died. I killed them. I broke my promise to Carlisle. He will never forgive me. Even if he does, he will never look at me the same way. My lack of self control cost two men their lives, two mothers their sons and it cost me the only person I ever loved. How am I supposed to live with that?" I almost screamed at him.

"Esme, Carlisle doesn't think any less of you. He knows it wasn't your fault."

Suddenly I had a flash of Carlisle kneeling next to me on the floor and... My hand flew to my mouth and I jumped in fear.

"Oh, God. I attacked him. I bit him. I bit Carlisle. Is he ok? Edward, please tell me he is fine. Tell me I didn't hurt him." Edward's eyes didn't meet mine instead he gazed at the floor. I gasped my knees suddenly weren't strong enough to keep me standing. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder and sat me on my bed.

"Esme, look at me. He is ok. He will be in pain for a few days but other than that he is fine." he told me as he took my hands and smiled reassuringly.

"The... the scars... they will fade. Right?" I asked.

"Luckily they will be covered by clothes."

Oh, my God. What have I done? I attacked the man that means everything to me. I hurt him. I caused him pain when all he did was heal mine and now because of me he will have scars forever. No wonder he can't even look at me. Damn Charles. Damn those memories that don't leave me even when he is gone. Who am I fooling? Charles wasn't here. He didn't kill those men. He didn't jump at Carlisle's throat. I did. I am the only one to blame for this. He was right about me all those years. All those insults...

Edwards's growl startled me and interrupted y thoughts. I flinched and pulled back my hand. He realized my fear and opened his mouth to explain.

"I know, Edward. Can I just have a few moments to myself please?"

He nodded and left. I knew I could never be alone with my thoughts while he was home but being alone in my room at least could provide an illusion of privacy that I needed with my grief.

CPOV

Three weeks passed from that incident. That first day when I came home Edward told me what happened that night in the woods. He told me what those vile creatures were trying to do and how Esme tried to control her thirst but failed in the end. In truth I don't think she failed. I don't think it was her thirst that drove her to kill them. I think it was her rage. After I learned about it all my plans about avoiding her were forgotten. I had to confront her I had to tell her I didn't blame her for anything because it wasn't her fault. It was my fault that I left her for so long. I ran upstairs.

She was quietly humming a sad song to herself and doing something that sounded like sketching to me. When she heard my footsteps. Her humming stopped and her fingers froze on the page. Her breathing quickened and I stopped right away. Hearing me coming to her scared her again. I sighed heavily and went to my study. But still from my study I listened carefully to see if she was ok. As soon as she was sure I was gone she began to calm down.

I had been avoiding her ever since and she hasn't approached me either. It hurt more than any pain I have experienced. It hurt to know all that separated my study from her room was a wall and yet there was so much space between us. Sometimes I found myself leaning on the other side of the wall, just where she was leaning on, only to feel closer to her; or watching her from the window when she went hunting with Edward. Sometimes I could swear I could feel her watching me as I left for the hospital, but when I turned to look at her, she wasn't there.

I missed her. I missed seeing her without sneaking. I missed hearing her without eavesdropping. I missed her laugh. I missed everything about her. Edward tried, he tried so hard to push me toward her, but I couldn't let myself do that. Because the mere thought of causing her any inconvenience broke my dead heart. I spent as much time as I could in the hospital and the rest in my study. I had never felt so lonely in my life, not even before Edward and Esme. They made me forget about loneliness and now without them it was a hundred times harder to endure.

I put the pen down, crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. I was trying to do some paperwork, but it wasn't working. I couldn't concentrate. It had been like that since Esme's slip up. I couldn't focus on anything. In the hospital I pretended to have a broken wrist. I couldn't perform a surgery in that state of mind. I couldn't play with people's lives just because I wasn't strong enough to let Esme go.

Esme was crying quietly in her room singing the same sad song. I picked up a book and stood in front of the fireplace to read it. It was Shakespeare, not a good choice when I wanted to distract myself. But then again could I find a book that was a good choice for my current situation? The woman I loved with all my heart, my soulmate was crying on the other side of my wall and I couldn't do anything to comfort her. What could possibly be in those books that could help me help her? I threw the book at the floor in rage, feeling powerless. Immediately I repented and picked it up to put it back in the bookshelf. The poor book was not to blame for my pitiful state.

I went to stand by the window. I opened the curtains and the light fall on a little object, a black velvet box, the ring I bought three weeks ago. How stupid I had been! How could I have let myself believe she could even look at a man again after what she had been through? How could she feel anything for a terrifying monster like me? That day when she attacked me, she saw him in me. There must be something about me similar to him and if that's true I am indeed a monster.

I couldn't look at the box any longer. That little box was the evidence that I failed Esme, the evidence that for the first time my heart lied to me. I picked it up, opened it and look at the ring for one last time before looking at the fire.

I couldn't do it. That ring was also the evidence that my heart will forever be hers. I threw the box in a drawer of my desk and left for a hunt.

EsPOV

Carlisle didn't speak to me. I barely saw him. He was always at the hospital. When he was at home he was in his study. If we accidentally walked past each other he would mumble a "hello" and hide in the first room he could find.

Edward didn't talk to him either. He said his thoughts bothered him. I didn't know what they were but I knew it was my fault. It had to be. Sometimes I would watch him when he went to work. Sometimes I would find him leaning on the other side of the wall between my room and his study. I would lean back on the wall savoring the only type of closeness I was allowed and I could swear warmth would flow in my body from the wall.

The guilt over killing those humans, being apart from Carlisle and the knowledge I hurt him was crushing me inside. Nothing could make this pain go away. It was the same in my early days after transformation but during that time Carlisle was always with me and eventually it was him who made it stop.

o)O(o

Christmas was approaching. Before everything that happened I wanted to paint a family portrait and give it to Carlisle. Maybe he would put it on the wall on his study along with other paintings that each holds a part of his story. I hadn't worked on it since the... incident. Today I wanted to start again.

I picked up the brush and startled to work on our eyes. Edward's first, then Carlisle's golden pools that always looked like they held a secret. No matter how much effort I made, how much love I put in my work, I could never do him justice. The paint and the brush just couldn't capture so much beauty.

The next was my eyes; deep red, murderous. I couldn't do this. I just poured all the red color I had on the canvas but somehow I could still see Carlisle's gold eyes staring at me. In a flash I tore the canvas and threw it away. I sank to my knees and started to cry; louder than ever.

Who was I trying to fool? Carlisle didn't want me here. How could I be so foolish to think they still want me here? How could I be so selfish to ruin their calm and peaceful life like this only because I wanted to be close to Carlisle? I had to leave. I was ruining Carlisle and Edward's chance at a happy life. If I truly loved them I had to let them go. It hurt like hell but I brought this upon myself. I could have had forever with Carlisle and Edward but I destroyed that. Charles was right, I could never be happy because I didn't deserve happiness.

I started packing my clothes, but I didn't want to take the clothes Carlisle bought me. I only packed my own old and worn dresses along with the shirt and pants Carlisle gave me to wear on my first hunt. He let me keep them. They were torn and messy, but they still held his scent pretty well. I looked at the mirror. There was a picture of Carlisle and Edward and me next to it. I packed that too and closed my suitcase. I looked around my room one last time and left.

I was going downstairs when Edward stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. I can't do this to you. I can't ruin your life."

"What about your life? You will never be happy if you leave him behind."

"My life is already ruined. I lost everything I cared about in my human life and now... I've always dreamed to be with him, but not like this, never like this."

"Then fix it."

Fix it? How can I fix those dead men? How can I fix Carlisle's scars? How can I make him forgive me? "He hates me!"

"Just talk to him."

"NO!"

"Just goodbye. He deserves that courtesy."

I sighed. He was right. I slowly made my way toward his study. I knocked and waited.

"Please come in, Esme." His voice was soft as ever. I opened his door and stepped in. He was standing in front of his window with his back to me. He couldn't even look at me and it shattered my heart to million pieces.

CPOV

She was leaving. I heard her. She was going to leave without a goodbye. When she knocked I went to stand by the window. I couldn't face her. One look at her face was all it took for me to break down and pour my heart out.

"I'm leaving. I thank you for your hospitality and everything you did for me but I'm afraid I have overstayed my welcome. I won't bother you anymore."

Oh god, hearing her voice properly after weeks was better than any gifts I could ask for.

"You are always welcome here. You are not bothering anyone."

"No, Carlisle. It's time for me to move on. The least I can do for you after all you kindness is to leave you in peace and let you be happy. Just like you were before I came into your lives."

What was she talking about? How was this supposed to make me happy? I wanted to tell her everything but she had made her decision. I had no choice but to respect that. I couldn't force her to stay with me.

"If that's what you wish I respect that. But please write to us and let us know about your wellbeing and whereabouts once you are settled down." I said in a voice that was unfamiliar even to my own ears.

"I will. I only have one thing to ask of you."

"Anything." I told her truthfully.

"Please try to forgive me if you can," she told me desperately.

Forgive her? "There is nothing to forgive."

I heard her trying to hold back her sobs but she managed to stay calm.

"Goodbye, Carlisle."

With that she left my room and I turned around to follow her with my eyes. Then I caught something sparkling in the drawer of my desk.

EsPOV

I walked out of his study with a heavy heart. He didn't look at me at all. All I wanted to do was to see his face one last time. I picked up my suitcase when I heard him calling me. He was saying my name for the first time in three weeks.

"Esme, wait." He ran behind me and took my suitcase from me and put it aside. "I need to tell you something before you go."

I nodded silently. All I could focus on was his flawless face.

"That accident in the woods wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have left you for so long."

I shook my head. I couldn't let him take the blame for this. I opened my mouth to protest but he held his hand up and mentioned me to stop.

"Just let me finish. I was late because I wanted to give you something." He handed me a small black velvet box. It looked like a ring box. I opened it curiously and gasped at what I saw. It was a ring. I looked at him in pure shock.

"Well, of course I wasn't going to give it to you like this. It would take a certain amount of time to share my feelings with you and if... if you felt the same way... I would wait forever for the right time to give it to you."

I stared at him with pure awe. I couldn't understand what was going on here. Was he really saying what I thought he was saying?

"Esme, you don't have to say anything. I didn't buy this ring because I was sure of your feelings. I bought it because I was sure of mine. And now... now if you are going to walk out of that door I want you to walk out knowing every truth... knowing that I love you. I have always loved you and nothing will ever change that... even if you massacre an entire city, even if you don't love me back, even if you leave, my feelings will remain the same."

I swallowed the venom in my mouth. Somehow I found the courage to speak. "You said... you said you were sure of your feelings. Aren't you now?" I asked him afraid of what he might say. But I had to know.

"I never doubted them. But I do doubt yours."

I took his hands in mine and smiled. I smiled for the first time in three weeks. "You shouldn't doubt that. I don't."

Carlisle looked at me as if he wasn't sure what I've just said. So stepped closer to him and pressed my lips to his. I poured all my feelings, all my love into that kiss. I tried to show him how much I loved him and how much I missed him in that kiss. After I pulled away I looked at his face. He looked speechless. I couldn't help but giggle at that. I was so happy I could fly. All the pain and loneliness of the past few weeks was forgotten nothing else mattered except us. I loved him and he loved me back. This was where I belonged. I kicked my suitcase out of the way and kissed him again. This time when I pulled away he was smiling too.

I looked at the ring he gave me properly for the first time. It was beautiful; white gold an almond shaped aquamarine with several smaller diamonds on each side. I took the ring out of the box and looked at Carlisle.

"You know, I think this was the perfect time to give me this."

o)O(o

"Spring. Spring with all its beauty is the perfect time, I think." Carlisle said. We were sitting under a tree. I was sitting between his legs, my back pressed against his chest as he had his arms wrapped around me from behind. I turned around slightly to face him.

"Seriously? You are going to make me wait three months to become your wife? I have already waited for eleven years!" I told him.

He chuckled. "Two and half months. In the meantime you can plan everything and tell me if you want a big wedding or a small one."

"A big one. A huge wedding. I want every woman in town, every nurse, every vampire you know to find out you are mine."

He laughed at that. "I think the ring is big enough for them to notice. But if that's what you want, my dear, that is what you'll get." He kissed me softly.

"Carlisle... I want a small wedding." I said after few minutes of silence.

"Why did you change your mind?" He asked.

"Those moments, those vows, they are ours and ours alone. No one else should witness something so intimate." I told him and he smiled.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear: "You know, small weddings are easier to plan. Maybe we don't have to wait two and half months after all."

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.<strong> You can see Esme's ring in my profile.

Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it. And thanks again to my dear friend Cris.P.C for everything she did for this story.


End file.
